April Foolin' Around
by Mrs Grim
Summary: *P* It's April the first...April Fools. It's the Marauders versus the teachers...how will it all turn out? *Chapter two!* Trelawney went down easily. Flitwick is next...
1. It begins...

Disclaimer: They belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. See?  
  
A/N: I should be in bed…but I am writing. Oh- I got the video camera idea from Ron's Secret Admirer. I hope she will not kill me. Please. I had to use the camera! Nothing else! I swear! *cries* Well, uh, yes, that is all I have to say.  
  
April Foolin' Around  
  
By Mrs Grim  
  
It was another morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, this morning was different. It was the morning that they waited for every year. It might as well have been 'Marauder's Day'. It was April Fools. And they couldn't wait…  
  
It was the one day of the year that they rolled out of bed on time. It was the one time that they WANTED to get up and go to class. Only the sweet thought of pulling pranks could put such a fire in their hearts.  
  
"Prongs!"  
  
James rolled over and grumbled.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Sirius," James commented through his teeth, "When did you decide to become a morning person?"  
  
Sirius threw a pillow at his head.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Remus was already beginning to wake. Who could sleep through Sirius? Not even Peter the imperturbable could…  
  
"James!" Sirius was telling him loudly, "You are really not very intelligent in the mornings."  
  
"Is this supposed to make me want to wake up? 'Cause the only thing you are succeeding in is making me want to kill you."  
  
Sirius grinned broadly as if it was all in a days work.  
  
"He means," Remus told James, "That it is April Fools today and-"  
  
There was a blur in front of him. No, it wasn't even that. It was more like a sudden breeze. He shook his head and James was standing in front of him, jumping impatiently.  
  
"Really?" His look turned devious, "I have waited my life- no, wait, I've waited a year, but-"  
  
Peter was coming awake now, "Who- what- where-"  
  
"Can't you ever think of something original?" Sirius interrupted, "Who is us, what is pranks and where is everywhere." He thought about this, "And particularly where there are Slytherins."  
  
'I second that," James put in happily. He was much more awake now.  
  
Sirius rubbed his hands together and tried to look sinister, "Right. Are the teachers going to get it or what?"  
  
Remus smiled despite the trouble they would be in very soon, "Oh, yeah!"  
  
  
  
-*-  
  
  
  
It was a tradition. A tradition that every teacher secretly feared…or at least most of them feared it. McGonagall was more pissy than fearful…nothing terrified her. She terrified everyone else.  
  
Each year they would play The Pranks. Each teacher would get a different one. It was the day to prove if you could avoid it, or if you'd get humiliated by your own students. That day had come.  
  
Peter had helped to provide a device that would tape their every move. It was a very old version of a video camera. Peter was the designated taper, which he complained about quite a bit.  
  
******  
  
Peter: Testing, testing, check?  
  
Sirius: For God's sake, Wormtail! Point it the right way!  
  
Remus: Maybe I should tape…  
  
Everyone but Peter: No!  
  
Peter: Yes!  
  
******  
  
James: Have you got that now?  
  
Peter: May be not, perhaps I shouldn't tape this…I'm sure that one of you wants to-  
  
Sirius: No.  
  
Remus: No.  
  
James: Haha, no.  
  
Peter: Rats!  
  
Sirius: Look, we're on our first prank, right? Keep it steady.  
  
Peter *grumbles*  
  
James: Here we are in Professor Trelawney's class. Say hi class!  
  
Class: Hi.  
  
James: How about a bit more enthusiasm! We are going to get to make a fool of Professor Trelawney!  
  
Class *much more enthused* HI!  
  
Sirius: And just where is the old bird?  
  
Remus: We can't play a trick on her if she isn't here…  
  
Prof T *voice floats in*: I know all and see all-  
  
Peter: Really?  
  
James: She's been saying that since day one…  
  
Prof T: I can see the future, I can see- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: I guess she didn't see that coming.  
  
Prof T: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! OUT! OUT! GET THEM OUT THIS SECOND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Well, I think that this is a success!  
  
Sirius: Yo, batty lady! You might want to get your money back on that 'inner eye' thingie. Seems to be malfunctioning.  
  
James: I KNEW that the flobberworms would come in handy. They're almost as ugly as her come to think of it.  
  
Sirius: And they match her hair quite nicely. How cute.  
  
Peter: That's one way to put it…  
  
******  
  
After Divination…..  
  
  
  
Voices can be heard in the teachers' lounge.  
  
"Now, Sybil, just calm down!"  
  
"In my hair! MY HAIR! My beautiful hair!''  
  
Minerva McGonagall muttered something under her breath.  
  
Sybil wiped her eyes, smearing mascara, and turned a frosty look on her colleague.  
  
"What was that, Minerva."  
  
"Oh, nothing, Sybil," she said calmly. Then she snorted.  
  
"I distinctly heard you mutter something about my hair and I heard the word rat's nest-"  
  
"Or," Minerva gasped in laughter. "More appropriately, worm's nest!" She burst into tears from her mirth.  
  
Little professor Flitwick barely was able to stop Sybil from aiming a curse at Minerva.  
  
"Please," Professor Dumbledore said calmly, "There's no need to get so worked up."  
  
"Albus!" Minerva cried. "Why don't you stop them?!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and pulled a tin out of his pocket.  
  
"Lemon drop?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come now, Minerva. A spot of competition never hurt anyone."  
  
"It'll hurt us pretty soon-"  
  
"You'll just have to show them who's boss."  
  
Minerva hesitated, "Albus, are you sure-"  
  
"Of course! I have faith in my teachers! They wouldn't let a couple 6th years beat them."  
  
He grinned at them all and left. The damage was done, however. The gauntlet had been thrown. And they couldn't resist the challenge.  
  
"So," Minerva said to her fellow professors, "This is WAR."  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, my! This is turning out into a little battle. LOL, well, we'll see how it turns out.  
  
  
  
Pranksters vs. Teachers…who will come out on top?  
  
  
  
Reviewing would be nice. You know you want to!  
  
  
  
Mrs Grim 


	2. Way too many squid

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: Wow, this got a nice reception! This chapter includes charms pranks!  
  
April Foolin' Around  
  
By Mrs Grim  
  
1 Chapter Two  
  
Way too many squid  
  
High fives went all around after Divination. Sirius slapped Peter on the back, causing a dropped camera and a couple of punches.  
  
Sirius rubbed his arm and sighed, "What's next?"  
  
Peter was struggling with the camera, "Uhm…charms, right?"  
  
"Ah, yes! Charms!"  
  
"That's Lily's favorite," Remus warned, "I don't know how she'll take that exactly."  
  
"Yessir!" Sirius put in. "Disturb Lily's Charms class and you might as well feed our self to the giant squid."  
  
"Lily will forgive us," James said, but he didn't sound convinced.  
  
"Sure," said Peter. "We'll tell her it was all your idea. Then she'll forgive US. Who ever said anything about YOU?"  
  
  
  
-*-  
  
The teachers, meanwhile, were having a council of war. Prof. McGonagall was in charge.  
  
"All right!" she screamed over the complaining and/ or yelling of her colleagues. "Will everyone PLEASE just SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone shut up. Minerva never talked like that unless she was pissed. And she was.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Everyone looked sheepish.  
  
"Now," she continued. "You KNOW what has to be done."  
  
"But-" came an objection from Catalina, the poor little Muggle Studies teacher.  
  
"They do it EVERY April Fools. They humiliate us! Pull their little pranks." She glared at them all, "THIS year, it is going to be different. THIS year, we're going to be ready."  
  
"Minerva," Professor Tweedle, the absentminded potions prof said softly, "We have no idea what to be ready for. How can we be prepared?"  
  
This made sense. Minerva considered this.  
  
"Well," she said slowly, "I'll admit that their minds work in rather- er- different and sometimes disturbing ways, but- but we were kids once too! We- we can show them who's boss!"  
  
The others tries to look supportive and agreeing.  
  
"So- who has them next?"  
  
Professor Flitwick raised his hand, trembling a bit.  
  
"Ah!" Minerva clapped him on the back, "Good luck."  
  
Flitwick walked out to everything from 'good luck' to 'do you want writing on your grave' and some inventive soul humming the Funeral March.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Peter: Alright, it works…I think…is there supposed to be a big gray blur in the center of the lens?  
  
James: What?! Sirius, did you break it?  
  
Sirius: Er-  
  
Remus: That's your finger Peter. You can't cover the lens with your hand.  
  
Peter: Oh. Maybe someone else should tape-  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Peter: Geez, it was just a question…  
  
  
  
******  
  
Sirius: Here we are in good old charms class!  
  
James: We're just waiting for Professor F to waltz in!  
  
Remus: Perhaps he's run away…  
  
Sirius: It's possible, but I saw McGonagall in the hallway. She was giving him a pep-talk.  
  
James: Does she think that she can save him?  
  
Remus: From us? No.  
  
Lily *walks over and frowns* Oh, NO! NOT during charms class!  
  
James: But, Lily! It's April Fools!  
  
Sirius: C'mon, Lily, we promise that he'll be able to teach again after this…  
  
Peter: Yeah, in, like, a year.  
  
Lily: James Harold Potter-  
  
James: PLEASE Lily, you sound like my mother! How can I kiss you when you remind me of my MUM?  
  
Lily: That won't be a problem now that I am dumping you.  
  
James *nearly faints in shock* WHAT!  
  
Sirius and Remus *laughing*  
  
Lily: Sorry James.  
  
James: Sorry? Is that all you have to say?! You're-  
  
Lily: I'm sorry…APRIL FOOLS!  
  
Remus: Oooh, she got you good Prongs.  
  
James *grumbles*  
  
Sirius: Flitwick alert!  
  
Remus: Ah, yes, time for advanced summoning charms or something like that…  
  
Lily *like a walking charms textbook* They're called Multiplus charms and they summon a LOT of something. I dunno if anyone ever uses them…  
  
James: Really?  
  
Lily: All they're useful for is summoning things like rain or grass and stuff. You wouldn't want to use it to summon a bunch of hippogriffs, would you?  
  
Sirius *quickly* Of course not.  
  
Lily *suspiciously* Hmmm…  
  
Prof F: Welcome class *eyes darting nervously to the boys*  
  
Boys *grin broadly*  
  
Prof F *gulps* Today we learn to summon multiple things. This is used for things like soil or rain. You can only summon ONE blade of grass with accio if you say, "Accio grass!" If you need more, you say "Accio Multiplus grass!" or whatever you wanted. This is not used often and can cause problems if one does not remember to say Finite Incantatem to end the spell. Otherwise, you would be buried in grass. Let's go outside to practice summoning.  
  
******  
  
Peter: Ooh! The giant squid looks hungry…  
  
James: Amy be we should feed Flitwick to it…  
  
Sirius: Nah! How about Peter…  
  
Peter *yelps* No! I'm the camera holder! I looove being the camera holder! Oh, yes!  
  
Prof F: Now, let me demonstrate. *clears throat* Accio Multiplus-  
  
Sirius *loudly* Look at the giant squid!  
  
Prof F *surprised* -squid? Oh no! Not squid no! I didn't mean squ-  
  
Lily: Oh, you are terrible, James Potter! Look at all those ugly squid!  
  
Sirius: Can you see him anymore? I think he's buried…  
  
James *loudly* Remember professor? *ducks a squid flying at Flitwick* You have to say the spell to end it, or else they'll just keep coming!  
  
Remus: You think he heard?  
  
Peter: I dunno. *keeps taping* This is good stuff, here. *gets knocked over by a squid*  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
LATER…  
  
McGonagall banged her head on a nearby desk. Pranksters two, teachers zip.  
  
This was embarrassing.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, dear! Squids galore! They are quite cute, though. At least some are!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got a lot more than I expected!  
  
You could, uh- review again! *grin*  
  
Mrs Grim 


End file.
